Will You Find Me in the Vineyards?
by SmellofRoses
Summary: Annabelle is the newest Cinderella, fallen in love with her best friend, Prince Edmund. However, before they can tell each other how they feel, they're separated. Only this time, she doesn't run away, she's taken. Be prepared for oodles of fluff :) Rated T for future themes
1. Departing

**AN: Hi everyone! Just a little about this fanfic: originally this was for **_**Ella Enchanted, **_**however, I realized that I wasn't doing the book or the author justice. So, now this is just a fairy tale! As a result of the change, I've reworked/am reworking most of the chapters to some degree. But if you want to check out the original it's unfinished under the name A Night in the Vineyards.**

**Now onto me: I absolutely love reviews (good or bad) and will reply to them all on the next chapter. I will also answer any questions you have about me in the same place.**

**ALSO in addition to this fanfic I will be writing a few one-shots here and there AT YOUR REQUEST. This means that if you are really in the mood for a one shot for the Hunger Games, for example, and maybe have a prompt, PM me and I'll see that I can do :) Just follow me as an author to be notified of my random one shots.**

Chapter 1: Departing

(Annabelle)

The day you turn 17, you're out.

Today is my birthday, December 10, and I am turning 17 years old. If the orphanage wasn't so crowded maybe I could have stayed: after all, I am the founders' daughter.

* * *

20 years ago, young Elaine and Daniel of Pria met, and later married on the first snow of winter. From the very beginning they loved children, and tried desperately to take in any and all who came to their door orphaned. Eventually though, their humble cottage was filled to capacity and running low on food and money. It took them almost 3 years, but with the help of friends and a few donations from the king, Childrens' Hope Orphanage was born. Shortly after, something else was born: a beautiful baby girl with snow white skin and fiery red hair.

That little girl was me, Annabelle of Pria. I grew up in the orphanage with countless brothers and sisters, as well as a few fairy godmothers who volunteered to run Children's Hope and care for its occupants.  
I was as happy as any little girl would be. That is, until my mother got pregnant again. Unlike with me, she was constantly tired and sick with this baby. She was confined to her bed for the last 3 months of the pregnancy and things didn't get any better when it came time to deliver. At the age of 8, I wasn't allowed to see much, but all I knew was that my new little brother lived and my mother didn't.

I cared for Peter as best as I could, and loved him with all my heart. As a daughter it hurt to see my father as he was: depressed, lonely, and lacking the spark he once had. At first he tried to be there for his son, but eventually he gave up, leaving me to play the part of parent. On the first day of spring that year, my father died of a plague. Peter was only 3 years old.

Into my adolescence, the sting of being parentless dulled, leaving me with only a dull ache in my heart. I chose to forget my father as he died, and chose to remember him as he was with my mother: gentle and loving. And though the memories of my mother grew fainter, I always remembered her smile and the way she laughed when my father would tease her or spin her through the air in his arms. Even though my godmothers always loved me, I was never as truly happy as I once was.

* * *

I struggled through the mass of girls crowding around the one broken mirror and yanked a brush through the tangled mass of fire that was my hair. Today, I was going to look pretty… or at least as pretty as I could make myself. As the daughter of the founders, Godmother Cruinia—the Head of Placement—made sure that I went to the best job available. Lucky for me, that meant the new nanny for the princess. That's right. I was going to the palace and I was going to care for one of the most important people in the country.

I was definitely qualified for the job. I've take care of hundreds of little kids and kept them entertained with next to nothing. _How hard could this be?_ I thought to myself. Still, I was shaking with nerves, and wanted nothing more than to just go to sleep and wake up years earlier so I wouldn't have to deal with this. I knew little of proper manners and probably looked like an ogre compared to the beautiful women in the palace. "Well, this is as good as it's going to get," I muttered aloud bitterly, tying my hair into a plait down my back.

"You look beautiful," squeaked a small voice behind me.

I grinned, "Well thank you, Missy! You aren't too bad yourself!" The tiny girl squealed as I picked her up, spun her around, and set her down again.

"Do you have to go?" she asked, sounding on the verge of tears.

"It looks like I do. But I'll tell you what," I teased, "as soon as they let me, I'll come right back here and whisk you away with me to the palace so you can be the princess you are!" She smiled brilliantly.

"Come, come Kitty! We have to let Anna prepare for her departure," Godmother Leah called. So, with one last kiss to my nose she scampered off. Kitty always was one of my favorites. She had a head of curly blond hair and bright blue eyes like mine. If I had a sister, it would have been her.

I straightened out my simple frock and pinched my cheeks for some color—there was literally none in my snowy complexion. Pulling my shawl close around me, I turned to find my brother staring with tears streaking his cheeks.

"Oh, Peter!" I cried as I pulled him into my arms. "Look, I'll visit as often as I can and write every day, I promise," I whispered into his ear.

"I love you, Anna," he whimpered, pulling away from me to look into my eyes. He still looked like the little baby boy who was handed to me when my mother died, not the 9 year old he really was.

In response I kissed him on the forehead and cheeks, and held him close one last time. Who knew the next time I'd see him? After several minutes of clutching to Peter, I reluctantly let him go and moved towards the door. I waved at the entrance and cried a universal goodbye to all of the children watching me leave.

A black carriage waited on the road for me. I carried no luggage, no food, no possessions, just myself. The godmothers each hugged me and kissed me, one by one, whispering their farewells in my ear and wetting my neck with tears. It seemed as though I was dying, and really, I almost was. I knew that once you started working in the palace, you never stopped and you never got to leave. There was no coming back. So, with that bleak image in mind, I climbed into the squeaking carriage and sat on the cold cushions, pulling the door closed behind me. The horses began to stir and I took one last look at the only home I'd ever known. A waterfall of tears came down my face, and with that, I began my journey into my unknown future.

**AN: Sorry this chapter is shorter but I needed to introduce her background before I could start the story :/ BUT PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you think the comment is stupid or random, I'd love to hear it :)**

**I'm also accepting potential cover photos for this fanfic so if you think you can make a good one go ahead and send it to me! I worn you though, I'm a little picky... but I'll accept them at any time!**


	2. Lotus Blooms

**AN: Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Lotus Blooms

(Edmund)

"Herold, son of Richard, son of…?"

"George," I sighed heavily. Despite my tutor's protests I pulled myself to my feet and shuffled around the heavily furnished room.

"You still have lessons in royal lineage, your Highness!"

"Sir William, you want to be finished just as much as I do. Go and walk around the gardens for all I care."

"You know that as soon as I leave, another princess will come to see you, right?"

I groaned. "Fine then can you just avoid telling anyone that you left? Just… I don't know… hide or something? Just make sure my father doesn't hear that I'm available. Would you?"

"As you wish," he replied. With that, he picked up the books, deposited them into his bag, and hobbled out the door. Sir William was a portly, balding man who always reeked of some sort of musty cologne. We had an understanding of mutual dislike and somehow it worked well enough. Of course, as the prince, he couldn't do anything to me and I could technically tell him to do whatever I wanted—even though I usually didn't. So, for the most part we stayed out of each other's way unless it was mandatory by my father.

As far as my father goes, he was always kind and reasonable. Perhaps too reasonable at times and a little too eager to be what a king is ''supposed" to be. He even went to the point of entering an unhappy second marriage to give the country a queen. But ever since my cousin, Aidan, got married my father decided that that meant I should be too. So, practically every day a new royal would come waltzing into the room batting her eyelashes and giving me her most stunning smile; and every time, I would thank her for the effort of coming however far she came, and lead her back to her carriage like the "proper" prince I was.

I've met Aidan's wife, Anya, many times and I've always known her to be an atypical royal. While still being demure and regal when needed, she would sing and dance without a care when alone or with me and Aidan. I'll admit I used to have a little crush on her, but I quickly got over it at the engagement ball between her and my cousin. They were perfect for each other. When Aidan would whisper in her ear, she would laugh happily and naturally, not the polite chuckle I was used to hearing from princesses. Other times I would see them spinning and laughing on the balcony with eyes only for each other. I wondered when that would become a reality for me.

I smiled at the picture in my head, but was interrupted by a soft rap on the door. I groaned inwardly and called, "Enter!" In walked a young girl who couldn't have been more than 14 years of age. At first irritation, then rage billowed up into my head. "Miss, if you would excuse me for a moment?" Before she could answer I stormed out of the room in fury. _Have they really gone through so many women that they resort to young girls? _I thought.

While I could occasionally handle my father's meddling, sometimes he crossed the boundary between caring parent and obsessive puppeteer. Now was one of those times and I refused to silently let my father try to control my life.

Without thinking, I stormed into the throne room and confronted my father in the middle of a conference with his advisor. "Father, that girl couldn't have been much older than 14! Why is it so necessary to you that I find a wife at this very moment? I'm not Prince Aidan and I never will be no matter how much you wish it!" A harsher king would have thrown me out on the spot without responding for the disrespect I was showing.

My father fumed with anger, turning red as he reprimanded, "You forget your place, Edmund! I do what is best for my family and the kingdom, and I do not need to explain my decisions to you. You shall go to that girl and apologize immediately! "

"If it concerns my future and who I will spend the rest of my life with it is my right to know what on earth is going on! I am 19 years old, I am not a child!"

"Leave immediately," he responded coldly.

I glared angrily, throwing my emotions out through my eyes, and bowed submissively. I was helpless. The heavy doors I threw open seemed like paper to me as anger took over my body. _Who would my father send in next time? A 12 year old? And why on earth do I have to marry a royal? No one pays attention to those stupid traditions anymore… _I passed the Queen quickly, but not without receiving a smirk of satisfaction from her. _She sure is enjoying this. _I continued down the dark corridor, my steps echoing loudly, until I reached the broad wooden doors leading to the private pastures. Maybe a ride would calm me down a little.

I proceeded to pick a strong black stallion, one that would give me a good, hard ride and challenge my abilities. Waving the stable boy aside I fitted the animal up with its equipment and jumped on, galloping out of the stables. Rather than calming me down like I had hoped, the ride gave me new energy and fire and I was furious as ever. Finally giving up, I handed the reins to the previously disregarded stable boy and stalked off to the only place where I could truly be alone and possibly cool off: the lotus tree courtyard.

No one ever came here except for me. My mother planted these trees when she married my father, and ever since she died, I was the soul caretaker for them. I didn't want anyone—especially my father's new wife—to touch them and ruin her memory. As a result I always had privacy here and could scream, shout, and cry without a care. This was the place where I could talk to my mother.

On my way to the courtyard, I spied the girl I had run off from. She looked miserable. I slowly walked over to her, took her hand, and politely kissed her knuckles. "I am so sorry my Lady for the way I acted towards you. I understand how hard it must have been to come from…. To come from…. So far!" She blushed at the attention and accepted my arm as I led her back to her carriage. I handed her in and left immediately to restart my trek to the courtyard at the other end of the palace.

After a while of stomping through the halls, I came to the intricately carved wooden doors and slowly pushed them open; this was a sacred place to me. The light came sifting through the branches and warmed my face, making me finally feel at peace. The sun danced off of the koi ponds while the wind rustled the blooms among the branches. Growing more content, I walked over to the tallest tree and sat with my back flat against the trunk. Closing my eyes, I heard the playful chirping of the birds above me, and let the lighthearted sounds bathe me of my frustration.

But there was another noise: soft crying. It was coming from behind the tree. I quietly stood up and tiptoed around the enormous tree. There, sitting with her head to her knees and a letter clutched in her hand, was probably the most beautiful yet disheveled girl I had ever seen. I stared, oafishly gawking at her cascading red hair and stunning pale skin. _If the back of her head is so amazing, I wonder what her face looks like, _I thought ignorantly.

Being a decent man I knew I wanted to comfort her, but I will admit that I got a slight thrill out of the idea of holding her. Shoving the hormonal personality out of my head, I knelt down next to her and put my hands on her shoulders. She jerked her head up at the surprise of another person there with her. All I did was look at her awkwardly. Stupidly, I didn't say anything; I didn't introduce myself or explain why I was watching her, all I did was stare back.

With a sudden wave of emotion she fell into me, sobbing, clutching my shirt and pressing her face to my shoulder. _Be smooth, be smooth, _was all I thought. So, I adjusted my position so that I would have my back to the trunk and held her closely. I realized I should probably say something. "What's wrong? Tell me and maybe I could help," I gently whispered into her hair (It smelled of pine). "Please," I asked again, "you can tell me anything here. I won't tell anyone. You can just talk and I'll listen."—then because I didn't want to be too pushy—"or… you don't need to say anything. That's ok too. I just want to help if there's any way I can." Never before had I felt so lost yet comfortably at home. She even didn't respond for a while, she just kept crying and clutching me tighter as the minutes passed.

When I finally accepted that she wouldn't say anything, she spoke in the most heartbreaking voice I had ever heard, interrupting herself occasionally with sobs, "I'm afraid… there is nothing… anyone can do… to help. My…. My… my brother is… dying."

**AN: YAY! Stuff's happening! For those of you who may have read the original version, how do you like the changes? Also, just a reminder I accept questions about myself and suggestions for one shots at any time :) BUT ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW! **

**P.S. The only reason I'm updating so soon is because these were written before. I've just been editing and reworking them. So when I start writing new chapters, there will be longer gaps in between updates. **


	3. All Friendships Start with Tea

**AN: Some quick shout outs:**

**Thank ****you XvideogamegirlX**** and negativethursday for following!**

**Enjoy this next chapter and tell me your thoughts :)**

Chapter 3: All Friendships Start with Tea

(Annabelle)

"Your brother?"

"He's caught… the same plague my father died from," I choked out. "His letter says that he's okay right now, but that's how my father started; he didn't last long after that."

"And how old is he?" he breathed in disbelief.

"Only 9," this statement brought the tears back. Completely forgiving my impropriety, he handed me his handkerchief which I gladly accepted.

What I didn't understand was why this young man continued to hold and comfort me. He had never met me before and yet it was if he cared for me. He didn't speak to me again but merely wrapped his arms all the more tightly about me, making me feel safer than I had in a long time. I lost myself in him until I heard the clock in the bell tower ring.

"Oh no! I must be going," I cried standing up, remembering my duties of caring for the princess—she was probably done with her tutor by now.

"Wait where are you going?" he asked, with some unexplainable anxiousness in his eyes.

"I have been shirking my responsibilities, my break lasted longer than I wanted," I explained, wiping my eyes dry. I turned to leave but remembered what I had borrowed. I walked back to where he now stood and held out the handkerchief. "Thank you for sitting with me. I would have never expected so much kindness from a stranger I had never met." I blushed at his now intense gaze.

"Oh please, keep it, just in case you need it again," he replied softly, "and I would be happy to do it again." It was then that I noticed just how handsome he was. He had dark chocolate hair that waved and curled about his ears, matching his unbelievably dark eyes. Freckles danced about his cheeks and accentuated his strong jaw line. He was built strongly and stood about a half a foot taller than me.

Breaking the powerful silence between us he murmured, "What's your name?"

"Annabelle."

"Annabelle…" he repeated quietly.

"But I suppose you can call me Anna. After all, I did cry all over you." I managed a small smile. This earned a chuckle from him.

"Oh and I'm Edmund, at your service," he finally announced, gently taking my hand and brushing his lips against it. I smiled weakly with a polite curtsy and turned once more towards the exit, shoving my letter into my apron pocket, and stealing one last glance behind me. He was still watching me leave. I turned my head away again determinedly to hide the deep scarlet that had probably spread across my cheeks. Walking into the cold corridor, I left him behind, with only his dark, playful eyes to haunt my thoughts.

_Edmund…. Where have I heard that name before? Edmund…_, I wondered to myself. But I remembered all too quickly. I stopped dead in my tracks and went to the wall for support. _It's not just Edmund. It's PRINCE Edmund, heir to the throne of Cruania. Oh this is fabulous, wonderful! I can't believe I… Oh why on Earth did I… This isn't happening… I… I just made an utter fool out of myself in front of a PRINCE! Oh, way to go Anna… you've really done it this time. _I mentally kicked myself repeatedly and stalked off towards the princess's chambers where she would be waiting for me to watch and entertain her.

Quite frankly I didn't mind Princess Lydia; she was lovable and quickly gaining my affections. She actually reminded me of Kitty. Her blond hair and stunning blue eyes were bittersweet to me as they brought back memories of the home I left. She was eager to learn anything she is given by her tutors and seemed to think that I was given to her as a new sister.

The darkly lit corridors still felt cold and uninviting, making me miss my home more than ever. I passed several knights and guards and of course bowed my head like the proper, lowly servant I was. Everything about this place made me feel small and helpless. Subconsciously my mind brought me the feeling of the sun on my face and Prince Edmund's arms around me, filling me with warmth. Feeling a little better, I finally reached the nursery, only to be virtually attacked with hugs.

"Miss Anna you're just in time for tea!" she cried. "And this time _I _will serve _you_!" she exclaimed with excitement that was forever present in her eyes.

"Oh Highness, I don't think that that's a good idea. Is there anything else you would like to play?" I quickly replied, not wanting to get caught being served by the princess.

"Oh no, it will be so much fun! You will pretend to be the princess while I pretend to be the maid!"

"Yes... It's 'fun' to serve the tea," chuckled an elderly maid as she passed. "Oh," she stopped and turned back to me with a smile, "I wouldn't worry about it. Go ahead and let her indulge you. Relax while you can."

I giggled and replied, "I guess you're right," as she left.

"Well then, Princess," I turned to see the little girl in her deepest curtsy, "How would you like your tea?" she asked politely.

"Hmmmm," I loudly pondered, taking on my role, "I think I will have it 32 sugars!"

She let out a series of hysterical giggles and cried, "You can't have 32 sugars!"

Feigning frustration I sighed, "Fine… then how about 2?"

"Much better, Miss Anna—I mean your Highness!" she laughed. After a quick tickle from me she scurried off to go get the tea. With a contented sigh I slid into a chair by the table and collected myself from the emotional turmoil I was going through. This had already been a long day.

I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it, but before I could get there, it cracked open and a head peeked through. _Prince Edmund. _I could tell by his expression that he was just as shocked to see me as I was to see him, but it almost seemed to be a pleasant shock for him.

"Oh sorry, I was looking for my sister," he finally sputtered out, stepping into the room.

Before I could reply, I heard a squeal ring out behind me, "EDMUND!" Lydia ran up to him with her skirts flying and jumped into his arms. He grinned and spun her around, causing them both to laugh. I could only smile at the scene, noticing all the while how deep and melodic his laugh was.

"Oh Edmund you have to have tea with Miss Anna! I've made her the princess and now I'm the maid!"

"Well, if that's the case," he formally responded after setting down Lydia, "then it would be my honor to dine with you, Princess, if you'll have me." He bowed deeply and kissed my hand, looking up with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Well, I suppose I can bare the company," I managed to play along with a small giggle. Inside I just screamed with embarrassment. _I have just humiliated myself in front of him and yet he's smiling at me like that! _I thought. He took my hand again and led me swiftly to the table, pulling my chair out for me.

When Lydia finally ran away to get the tea, I whispered to him, "Prince Edmund if you have things to do it's alright. You can leave and I'll explain for you." I looked down into my hands shyly.

"No, no. Quite frankly I was looking for a way to hide from my Ayorthian tutor," he replied with a grin that surely made my face turn as red as an apple. _How does he do this to me?_ Then he smiled brightly and looked me straight in the eyes. "Oh, and I suppose you can just call me Edmund. After all, you did cry all over me."

**AN: Hoped you liked it! CONTEST ALERT! Subconsciously, I named two similar characters after characters from my favorite book in the world. What are the names and what book are they from? THE FIRST PERSON TO COMMENT THE CORRECT ANSWERS GETS A HINT ABOUT LATER EVENTS IN THE STORY (and is mentioned in the next chapter)!**

**AGAIN PLEASE FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW/LEAVE QUESTIONS/SEND ME COVER PHOTOS/SAY HI :) I will love you forever**


	4. The Start

**AN: Sorry I forgot to credit the language "Ayorthian" to Gail Carson Levine who wrote Ella Enchanted. I guess I forgot to change that in the last chapter.**

**TIME FOR THE THANK YOUs!**

**Thank you fawltie for favorite-ing and following!**

**Thank you Alexandra. Xx for following!**

**Mirror-owl38: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story :) As for your guess, sorry but the Chronicles of Narnia is not correct (even though that's one of my favorite series ever!). However, I did get the name Edmund from there so I will PM the answer to your request as a smaller reward. As for your quotes…. I will definitely lick a squirrel at my next opportunity. I kind of adore you now.**

**I hope everyone else likes the story so far! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The Start

(Edmund)

I watched her suddenly pale then blush in embarrassment. _She didn't think I was joking… Smile you idiot! _I smiled widely and gave a light laugh to show that I was merely teasing. Inwardly, I laughed at my own desperation to make her happy. Thankfully, her blush faded and she allowed herself to giggle at the foolishness of it all. _What has this girl done to me? But that smile… wow that smile…_

Then, it was her eyes dancing in front of me that I couldn't look away from. Normally, I would have only allowed myself a glance, but this time, she was looking right back at me, and there was no way I was going to be the one to break up our contact. It took less than a moment for her to realize what was happening and to quickly look into her lap. I blushed despite myself and took her cue by feigning intense interest in Lydia's drawings on the table.

"Are you two having a good time?" Asked Lydia sweetly, walking in with a tray of tea things that nearly doubled her in size. Anna jumped up to help her before the tea spilled all over. She gently took the tray from my sister and tapped her on the nose causing her to giggle. "Why didn't you call for help, Missy?" Anna had asked as she set the tray on the table.

"I could have done it!" Lydia protested with a pout.

"Haha I'm sure you could have," she replied with a grin, "Let me see your muscles!" Lydia held up her toothpick arms and flexed them with an effort. "I'm impressed! Maybe I was wrong; you might me stronger than me!" Anna laughed, tickling her. My heart began to melt as I subconsciously pictured them as sisters.

To my extreme annoyance, I heard Sir William from outside the door call, "Prince Edmund, it's time to study Ayorthian! I know you're in there!"

"I'll be there in a second!" I called back, "Just meet me in the study!" I allowed myself to glance at Anna and was pleasantly surprised to see a disappointed look on her face. _Please tell me she's disappointed because I'm leaving._ This slight discovery gave me courage enough to go up to her, kiss her hand, and whisper into her ear, "Meet me outside of the nursery at 9 tonight. I have something I want to show you." I smiled at her, bowed deeply, and left through the door with a little satisfaction from the blush I had created on her cheeks.

All the way down to the study, I thought about what her reaction might be to my second favorite place in the palace. Similarly to the lotus tree courtyard, I went to a clearing in the middle of the vineyards often to clear my thoughts. Anna knew about the courtyard and I was about to show her the only other place (save my private chambers) where I could be alone. _Come on Ed, you barely know her, slow down,_ my rational side said. But quickly, I forced that warning down and realized I didn't care. Besides, with how things have been going with her brother, she probably needed some comforting; and I was very eager to be the one to comfort. Happy with the thoughts of my new friend… or whatever she was to me… I glided down the passageways towards my unfortunate tutor.

Sir William was waiting in a big arm chair, paging through some reference book by the time I entered the study. Unfortunately, he caught my childish smile before I had the chance to remove it. "Finding a particular interest in the new nanny, I see."

"That's none of your concern, Sir," I responded sourly. If anyone noticed my interactions with Anna, I definitely didn't want it to be him. I would never get peace and I was sure that he would tell the queen.

"My apologies, your Highness," he casually replied with victory in his eyes. He had found out what he wanted.

* * *

(Annabelle)

As the Official Nanny to Her Royal Highness, I received the best room out of all the maids and servants. It was right next to the nursery so I could be close to Lydia at night if she needed me. And, even though it was a room for the hired help, it was still twice as big as the room that held the girls aged 12 and up in the orphanage—and about 4 times as beautiful, I might add.

It was around 8:30 and I was furiously trying to brush my hair into a somewhat attractive looking plait. After taming the rouge, I looked at myself in the mirror, and a wave of self-doubt washed over me. _There is no way, no way that he is really all that attracted to you! Besides that there is no way that the king would allow him to marry you, even if by miracle-of-miracles you managed to get him to fall hopelessly in love with you. Wait a second… did I just say marriage? Oh come on, Anna, he's not your Prince Charming! He's just a really nice prince who happens to be bored enough to spend time with you. Wait… but that's not right either. Edmund wanted to show you something and it sounded like it was special._ My thoughts ran through my head at about a mile a minute—or at least if felt that way. In reality about 20 minutes had passed and I needed to get out the door.

Quickly, I pinched my cheeks for color, straightened my frock so it wasn't wrinkly, and made for the door. To my surprise he was already waiting for me; he looked startled by my sudden appearance.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize that your bedroom was right there… um…," he sputtered out.

His surprising nerves slightly amused me."You said you wanted to show me something. May I ask where?" I prompted with a smile.

Recovering quickly he responded, "Yes! Yes that's right. But no, you may not ask where," he grinned, "It's a surprise."

"Well alright then, lead the way." I was unable to contain my smile, and felt my playfulness grow at a surprising rate.

Edmund offered me his arm, which made me slightly nervous. If ANYONE saw it, I would be out of here and on the streets. But, after letting my emotions take over a bit, I decided that it was safe enough now that everyone was pretty much in their perspective compartments, and took his arm. Instead of assisting me as the gesture was meant to do, it only made me a couple times dizzier. _Watch it, Anna, _I warned myself.

As we walked, he guided me round countless turns and took several short cuts that made my head spin with confusion. He quietly led me through the long corridors until we reached a servants' door. "Alright, I don't want you to see anything until you get to the perfect spot, that way it'll hit you all at once. So, would you mind closing your eyes for me?" he asked eagerly.

I looked at him critically, raising my eyebrow.

"Come on, trust me. It'll be worth the confusion later when you see it," he pleaded happily.

"Well, alright. But you'd better not run me into anything or I'll—"

"—Or you'll… what?" He smirked.

I laughed. "Oh shut up and take me to wherever it is we're going!"

"But first, my Lady, you must close your eyes."

"Fine," I giggled, closing my eyes shut, "but just remember my warning!"

"I'll keep that in mind," he laughed with a light jab of his elbow.

He took one of my outstretched, probing hands into his and put his other on my waist to securely guide me. My hand tingled where his skin touched mine and I prayed he wouldn't notice how sweaty my palm had become. I felt a cool rush of wind blow a few strands of my hair out of the braid as we stepped outside onto the grass. The feeling of fresh air in my lungs alone would have made this a worthwhile adventure, but I knew that something much better was yet to come.

"Well, we're outside. Really, Edmund, I think I could have come here on my own," I teased.

"Oh shush and wait for the great reveal," he responded with excitement, giving a pulse to my hand.

We had been going for quite some time and I began to worry that perhaps I shouldn't have come. _What if Lydia would need me while I was gone?_ But before the thought could properly enter into my head, we stopped in what felt like the middle of nowhere.

"Okay, Anna, go ahead and sit down. There is a blanket under you." I obediently did as I was told. "Alright, now lay back and look up."

Above me, was the most beautiful sky of stars that I had ever seen and the most incredible feeling of being understood.

**AN: I hope you liked it! Remember:**

**-leave a guess to last chapter's contest**

**-submit a link to a possible cover picture**

**-ask a question about the author**

**-suggest a one shot**

**-review**

**-review**

**-…and what was the last thing? OH! That's right….REVIEW!**


	5. A Night in the Vineyard

**AN: Only two more chapters and I'll be writing new stuff! Enjoy!**

**Thank you catlover1033 for following!**

**XvideogamegirlX: Thank you so much for the review! I'm so glad you like it!**

**Lea Rose: WE HAVE A WINNER! Yes, the book was Pride and Prejudice and the characters were Lydia and Kitty. Just PM me or review telling me if you want the hint or not! I don't want to give something away (it won't be too huge) if you don't like spoilers. ANYWAY, I'm really glad you like the story! Thank you so much for the review and the guess :)**

**catlover1033: I'm glad you like the story and I'm glad you think it's cute! Cute is what I was going for :)**

**gothrockerchick: I'm happy you're so invested in this story! And I promise I will finish it! **

Chapter 5: A Night in the Vineyard

(Edmund)

Her eyes were as wide as the moon above her, and a single tear slid slowly down her cheek. "Are you alright?" I asked, slightly terrified that I did something wrong.

She smiled at me radiantly. "It's beautiful," she said simply. But the look that accompanied it gave all the words of utter amazement that she could have possibly said. Anna looked back up at the sky and fell back onto the blanket. Taking a few bunches of grapes from the vines around us, I walked over and laid beside her.

The vineyards stretched out around us, leaving us with only the starry sky visible. It was here that every star could be seen, making it perfect for stargazing. I always enjoyed how alone and solitary I could feel when I came here, but this time, I loved how I felt being here with someone else to share it with.

"I used to do this every night when I was little," she whispered, "I would climb onto the roof of the orphanage with my parents, and my father would try to teach me the constellations." She laughed to herself, munching on the grapes I had given her. "I would never pay attention to what he was saying, though, his voice was all I wanted to hear. And I would just lie back in their arms and imagine myself dancing in the sky, jumping from star to star. But they were never as clear as they are here. It's incredible."

"Why did you live in an orphanage if you had parents?"

"They founded the orphanage before I was born. So naturally, we just lived there. There were always kids for me to play with and it was pretty big compared to most cottages so it wasn't too bad. But my mother died giving birth to my brother, and my father died shortly after." She stated this, showing perhaps too little emotion. I could tell that she had trained herself not to betray her sorrow on that subject.

I could see her eyelashes flutter softly. All I wanted to do was to comfort her like I did in the courtyard, but I didn't think she'd want that now. "Have you heard anything new about your brother yet?" I asked gently.

"I wrote back to him but it's only been a day so—"

"Oh! Right, right, sorry I wasn't thinking." Color was rising in my cheeks. _Why am I acting so stupid?_ I managed to sneak a glance back at her and all I saw was a stone cold emotion on her face; she was obviously very practiced in blocking out what pained her. "Look, I'm sorry I brought it up. It was insensitive of me."

"No it's alright," she replied quietly, "You were trying to help…" Then she looked at me with a sad smile and murmured, "…and you have. More that you'll ever know." Looking back to the stars she continued, "When I first came to the palace I felt so alone; I knew absolutely no one. Then the letter came and I felt like… I don't know… just…"

"I understand; it feels good that someone else knows. Right?"

She turned to me and weakly attempted a smile. Then, looking back at the stars she murmured, "You lost someone too." It wasn't a question.

It took me by surprise but I responded nevertheless, "It was my mother. She died when I was about twelve. She was everything to me." I paused before continuing, "Most royal mothers would never take care of their kids; they'd just leave it to the nanny. But my mother was always the one to play with me, teach me, and… well… be my mom. After she had Lydia though, she started losing her glow and just began to fade. My father never told me what was wrong with her when she died one day. She practically disappeared from me. And Lydia barely knew her at all. I tried being like my mother to her by raising her as much as I could, but I was never able to do much."

"But what about the new queen?"

"I don't trust her. My father doesn't love her or anything; he just married her to give the kingdom a queen. But she always seems off, like she's waiting burst. I don't know what it is about her... I just don't like her."

There was a thoughtful silence.

I gave a melancholy chuckle. "I can't believe I just spilled all of that."

She smiled at me, sending my heart skidding. "Thank you for telling me, though." On some impulse I reached out and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She returned it.

"So, how did you find my little hide out?" I asked with a grin.

"Your hide out?"

"The lotus tree courtyard. I'm the only who ever goes into it. I'm also kind of surprised that you were able to find it."

"Well I really only found it by chance. I managed to get myself lost—"

"Understandable."

"—and I just… found it. It was just so beautiful and warm and light. It also had some privacy which I was looking for. Or at least I thought it had privacy," she smiled and nudged me with her elbow. I immediately noticed our still clasped hands. I quickly dropped her hand, and wished I hadn't. She stuttered a bit but eventually continued, "So why did you decide to bring me here?"

"Well you were one of the only other people who really enjoyed the courtyard, so I took a shot and guessed that you would like the vineyards. "

"And I'd say you guessed correctly."

* * *

We sat like that for over an hour after, eating grapes and whispering stories. She told me about her childhood at the orphanage, lighting up whenever she talked about her brother. I would talk too, but more than anything I loved listening to her. Even in the dark her fiery hair would ignite and her blue eyes sparkled with more warmth than I could process. She was beautiful, I wouldn't deny it. But what we had that night was special and I didn't want to mess that up.

If I allowed myself, maybe I could have loved her, and for all I knew maybe I did; but I if she didn't feel the same way then I would be ruining everything between us and I would never be able to see her, or hear her laugh in the same way again. After only one day, she became one of the most important people in my life and I was not about to lose her.

From that day on, we met every night in the vineyards. Our friendship grew in ways that neither of us had imagined. We told each other everything that there was to tell and before long there was nothing that we did not know about each other. We knew each other's favorite styles of dancing, favorite colors, favorite foods…everything!

You could say that everything was perfect between us, but it was all about to be put into jeopardy after one talk with my father and one suggestion from the Queen.

**AN: Sorry this one was a little short but I needed a time jump! The chapters will start getting longer once I start writing new ones though. REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Or say whatever else you want :)**


	6. 30 Days until the Ball

**AN: Yay update!**

**Thanks Emeraldbuttercup for following!**

**And sorry gothrockerchick I didn't thank you for following and favorite-ing on the last chapter! So thank you :)**

**Mirror-owl38: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Haha I was literally cracking up at your review. AND OH MY GOODNESS PRIDE AND PREJUDICE IS MY FAVORITE BOOK IN ALL OF EXISTANCE! And you've read it 37 times? …and I thought I was cool for reading it 6 times! Anyway you are hilarious (especially your quote or advice or whatever it was) and I'm glad you like the story so much :)**

**Catlover1033: Yes there is some suspense coming up but actually not for a few more chapters :( BUT IT WILL COME!**

Chapter 6: 30 Days until the Ball

(Annabelle)

I sat on the edge of Lydia's bed gently stroking her golden curls and singing absentmindedly as she drifted off the sleep. She was resting her head on my shoulder and subconsciously hugging my arm. When her grip finally went slack, I extracted my arm from her and tucked her blankets in more snuggly. I turned to slip quietly out the door but was stopped when I heard a noise from behind me. "I love you, Anna," Lydia whispered.

With a smile I walked back to her, kissed her forehead, and whispered back, "I love you too, munchkin. Always."

I sighed and tip-toed back out into the darkly lit corridor. I gasped as a hand came from behind my back and covered my mouth to prevent me from screaming. A voice I didn't recognize mumbled in my ear, "You're coming with me."

Fear streaked through my body like lightning, but that hand was all too familiar and I knew that smell. Instantly I relaxed as I was nimbly swung over Edmund's shoulder. "What are you doing!?"

"What does is look like I'm doing? I'm kidnapping you," he stated matter-of-factly, as he started down the hall towards of the vineyards.

"But was it necessary to scare me out of my skin?"

"No not at all! That was for my personal enjoyment." I playfully slapped him on the head as I could hear the grin in his voice.

"Will you at least put me down? As soon as _one _person sees me I'm fired and then you'll never see me again!"

"And I would be so lost without you," he joked, setting me down. Even though I know he was over exaggerating, I couldn't help but hear the truth in what he said. The fact of the matter is, I would be lost without him too. Over the past few months we have relied on each other for everything. We could talk for hours and tell any secret. I'm sure that he now knows everything about me and I know everything about him. There were times when I would cry and times when he would cry, and neither of us cared because we knew that our secrets were safe and there would be no judgment. Together, we were safe.

When we reached the clearing, I pilfered a couple bunches of grapes while Edmund retrieved the blanket that we hid there for our use. He flopped down onto it and let out an all too familiar sigh.

"What happened?" I asked, tossing him some grapes.

"The queen wants to have a three-day ball for me."

"But that's good isn't it? She's finally being nice to you, right?"

"My birthday is in 30 days, Anna." Darkness seemed to cloud his usually bright eyes. I understood what he meant. This was a common topic. His father had decided that he had to marry, and since Edmund was so unwilling to marry someone his father picked, he was given until his 19th birthday to find someone. This was a ball to find his wife.

"Apparently her niece is given the first dance with me too," he muttered.

"Wait, she's setting you up with her niece?"

"Yes she is. It's good to know she didn't have ulterior motives for marrying my father, right?" he sarcastically added.

"But you don't have to choose her! You _do_ get that choice, you know. And besides…" I paused, for these words hurt even thinking them, "…maybe you'll find someone." I knew he would eventually marry someone and I knew I couldn't stop it, but still the thought made me want to cry, and I still hoped against reason that it might be me.

"Out of all those nobles born and bred to marry and 'impress' princes? I don't see that happening," he replied bitterly laughing. While it was encouraging to me that he was so reluctant to meet someone at the ball, I was a little irked by his judgment.

He slightly deflated and calmed down to the point where he was actually in a decent mood. Continuing to look up at the stars he asked, "So have you heard anything from you brother yet?"

I brightened instantly, "I have, actually! The godmothers have found an improvement on their treatment and he seems to be responding well to it."

"That's amazing!"

"Well, for now it is."

"What do you mean?"

"They don't know if they have the resources to keep up with treatment. He's good for now, but who knows how long it will last."

He could have said he was sorry, or tried to give me more hope than there was, but instead he sat up and held me close. I relished it. Reluctantly, I pulled myself away and we drifted into normal conversation, occasionally just looking at the stars.

All of a sudden, he shot up into a sitting position again, and the light played in his eyes. "Anna! You could come!"

"Wait, what? Come to what?"

"The ball!"

"Are you kidding me? Me? How would that work? I'm a nanny and I'm pretty sure that this thing will be for people at least of higher rank than _nanny."_

"They said nothing about excluding nannies!"

"I think it's implied, Edmund!"

"The queen is inviting every eligible maiden in the land. You are eligible, you are a maiden, and you are definitely in the land! Come on! I need someone there who I can actually talk to!"

His eagerness made me laugh. "But I don't even have a dress, let alone three!"

Edmund paused on the verge of defeat, but being Edmund, his eyes relit with that familiar glow. "Lydia's dressmaker! I _know _she'd make you a few dresses and I could easily handle the cost."

All of a sudden, I felt a shyness wash over me. _He really wants me to come, doesn't he?_ "Are… are you sure? The last thing I want to do is make a big deal out of this," I responded weakly.

He reached out and took my hand, looking sincerely into my eyes with a smile. "Yes, I'm positive. I want you there." His intense gaze probably turned me beet red. _Thank goodness it's dark right now._

Then it hit me like a bucket of water. I would be going to a royal ball. Me. An orphan. _I am going to ball_. With a squeal I dove into him, wrapping my arms around his neck and knocking him back over in the process. "Thank you so much," I whispered, "I've never done something like this before."

He laughed happily as he brought us back up into a sitting position. _I love that laugh._ "Well let's just say I have more selfish reasons for wanting you to come, but I'm happy you look forward to it," he grinned.

"Well then I must warn you, Your Highness," I said jumping up and putting on my most haughty appearance, "be prepared to have your dancing shamed as I was the lightest on my feet out of the whole village." Sure I was a pretty good at dancing, but maybe I did embellish a little.

"Then may I have this dance, miss?" he inquired, standing before me and bowing deeply.

"Very well, then," I giggled, taking his outstretched hand. He pulled me into a waltz, but we had not been dancing a minute before he took the hand that he rested on my waist and wrapped it completely around me. He lifted me slightly and spun me around through the air causing me to ring out with unabashed laughter. I readjusted to get at better grip and held both my arms around his neck.

This tight embrace felt like heaven to me. I took in his woody scent and let myself relish the closeness I was feeling with him. Noticing the contemplative silence from both of us, Edmund slowed and set me back down. I looked up into his eyes and gazed at the darkness that had had always enchanted me there. _I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._ The works were banging on the inside of my head, trying to get out, but I wouldn't allow it. I couldn't allow it.

I noticed his lips twitching up into a smile and the color rising slightly in his cheeks. Finally he broke the silence, "We should probably head back; it's getting late."

**AN: Hooray for fluff! SO I still would love a cover photo! So if you have drawing skill (I have none) then send me a link (deviantart?)! I would love to see any ideas you have in mind.**

**And you know the drill….. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Gentlemen and Dresses

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter too :) **

**Gothrockerchick: Glad you liked it!**

**Catlover1033: Well, well, well, someone's catching on! props for you! And thanks for coming up with a cover photo… possibly :)**

**Mirror-owl38: I have to say I now look forward to all of your reviews because they always make me crack up! And if you're ever in the mood to rant, I would love to hear it! …or read it I guess… but anyway I kind of love you :)**

Chapter 7: Gentlemen and Dresses

(Edmund)

_This is dangerous, Ed… you know what's going to happen._ I smirked at myself for essentially throwing away my old resolve to keep love away from my and Anna's relationship. I loved her anyway, whether or not I was willing to admit it. But I knew for sure that I would have no hope of escape by bringing her to the ball. However after a little bit of convincing, a brilliant smile graced her mouth and she practically tackled me.

I held her tightly with the onslaught of powerful emotions that crashed throughout my body. Eventually, her voice brought me out of my stupor, "Thank you so much," she whispered, "I've never done something like this before." I realized how intimate the moment was and had stable enough thoughts to realize that it would probably be a good idea to sit back up, laughing at her slightly ruffled hair and happy expression.

After essentially daring me to dance, I took her into my arms and imagined slowly ebbing music in my mind. Yet again, I felt the heat rise to my face as I felt her closeness and gaze bare into me. _Make her laugh,_ my subconscious prodded. With one warning grin, I swept her into the air spinning as fast as I dared. Anna's hair flew back and flowed like fire behind her. Her unabashed laughter caused a deep one to erupt from myself. _She is beautiful._

I slowly and gently placed her on her feet again, only to be met with those light blue eyes that have always enchanted me. She didn't blush, she didn't smile, she just looked right back at me with an emotion I could not place. _Not yet, Edmund, not yet._

"We should probably head back; it's getting late," I murmured, before my own cheeks could get too red.

"That's a good idea," she responded, shaking herself out of her reverie, "and it's getting a little cold too, now that you mention it." She was only wearing a light shawl around her shoulders and was hugging it against herself tightly.

"Oh of course, I'm an idiot, you must be freezing out here." I took off my own jacket and placed it over her shoulders with a gentle pulse from my hands.

"Yes you are an idiot, but a gallant idiot," she laughed, "thank you."

I offered her my arm and grinned. "It is what any gentleman would do, my Lady."

"It sure is a step up from kidnapping."

* * *

(Annabelle)

I woke up the next morning to a rapid knock on my door. I groggily swung my legs out of the bed to the sting of cool air and wrapped my robe around me. "Who is it?" I called.

"I have a surprise for you!" responded the young man whom I had been dreaming of not five minutes before.

"Edmund, was it necessary to bring it to me this early in the morning?" I moaned, opening the door.

"Yes it is. This is the only time she could come meet with you without anyone knowing about it."

"She?"

"The dressmaker!" he smiled, pulling me out into the corridor and into the nursery.

"Already? We talked about this only last night! How did you find her in time?"

"I couldn't sleep last night so I got a hold of her early this morning. I wanted to find her quickly because these grand ball gowns take ages to make and she only has 29 days to make three," he explained. "Today I think you're just meeting with her so she can sketch some dresses and get your approval."

An aged woman with white hair and kind eyes glided into the room and curtsied to Edmund. "Is this Annabelle?" she asked in a gentle tone motioning to me.

"Yes, this is Miss Annabelle of Pria," he responded. "I'm sure you will handle everything perfectly. I am leaving her in your hands."

"Very well, she will be the most stunning young woman in the room—not that she needs my help."

I blushed at the compliment and wordlessly thanked her.

Edmund then turned to me with a smile on his face, "And Anna, don't worry about Lydia today. I'm going to take her to the park and then to find her a new pony. So, you can have the whole day off. Take your time!"

Before I could say a word, he spun around on his heels and left us with only one last grin for me at the doorway. _He is impossible sometimes._ The sweet scent of lavender reminded me of the other presence in the room.

"Are you ready, my dear?"

"Huh? Oh! Um sure…" I sputtered out, "Please, sit," I said motioning towards a couch.

In one fluid motion, she glided to the couch and sat down gracefully. It was a little unbelievable how she could be so elegant despite her age. I quickly joined her.

"Now, love, let's have a little chat. But before that, I just want to say how much I admire you. Not many young women would dare attempt to rise above their 'social status,' if only for a couple of nights. That's why I am going to make sure you look incredible."

"Thank you," I lamely responded, kind of caught off guard.

She smiled back at me sweetly. She was starting to remind me of the godmothers back at the orphanage. "Now, I want to get to know you a little better so that the dresses will suit you properly. Do you think you can tell me a bit about your personality?"

That proved to be a harder question than I thought it would be. I spent about five minutes stuttering out random adjectives and 'um's. Realizing my trouble, she began to ask questions to help me along without so many awkward and confused expressions. We talked for several hours, I believe, and I almost forgot why she was here. The dress maker told me her name was Florienna and even began talking about herself. She was truly a kind woman and I'm glad she was the one to be helping me. Despite her engaging conversation, she managed to continuously sketch on a large pad, occasionally looking up to study me.

"What do you think?" she asked abruptly, extending the sketch pad to me.

The first dress was a strapless, petal pink dress. The bodice was smooth, while the skirt was a cascade of ruffles, draping, and crimping of fabric, leading into fabulously long train that never seemed to end. What confused me was that though the drawing had a beautiful color, I never remembered her having colored pencils.

"This is incredible," I breathed.

She beamed at the praise. "I wanted make sure you would leave a good first impression on the court and especially the prince for the first night."

"Wait why would that… um…" I fumbled for my words.

"I've seen many a man in love and if Prince Edmund is not in love with you now, he will be at the ball," she said with a knowing smile

I blushed furiously in response.

Deciding to change the topic, she added, "There will be a loop on the train that you can put your hand through so that it won't drag behind you while you're dancing."

"I would have never thought of that," I laughed.

"You don't have to; that's what I'm here for. Now, would you like to see the other ones?"

I nodded and eagerly flipped the page to be met with an equally awe inspiring ball gown. This one was a stunning, dark, strapless midnight blue ball gown with crystal appliqués along the bodice and on the skirt which was made of tool, and had fabric draping across the front. It had more volume to it but luckily it had practically no train. Yet again, I was speechless.

"How do you know?" I finally asked, dumbfounded.

"Know what, dear?"

"How do you know what to make? How do you know my perfect dress before even I know?"

She reached out and took my hand to look kindly into my eyes. "From talking to you. I can tell that you are a gentle girl yet you have a hidden fire inside of you that you haven't fully found yourself. You're a survivor and a fighter."

I hugged her in response. "Thank you. This is more than I would have ever thought possible."

"You are welcome, dear," she whispered. Then with more energy, she sat up and looked at me expectantly. "I believe you have one more dress. It is my favorite and I think you will like it best as well."

"If that's possible," I smiled. But I turned the page anyway.

**AN: And now we begin the **dramatic pause** NEW CHAPTERS! FYI the links to the two dresses described will be put on my profile wall so you can see them better.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I will also be taking suggestions for fluff moments if you have any! Sorry but I have the plot worked out already so I PROBABLY won't use any big ideas. BUT if you have ideas for cute little moments, I may use them (and give you credit for the idea) :)**


	8. Se Tu M'ami

**AN: I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG ON THIS ONE! I am down to my last days of school and finals are approaching. *cue ominous thunder and lightning* When school's out I'll hopefully get quicker with the updates. I will try to be speedy but… well… I am both slow and lazy. Anyway I hope you like this new stuff! Sorry this one is kind of a filler chapter...**

**Gothrockerchick: You know for someone who isn't typically a fairy tale person you seem to be really enjoying the fluff! And good idea…I may very well use it :)**

**Arista Everett June: I'm glad you enjoy the story and its fluff :)**

**Catlover1033: Go ahead and take your time and I will try to update quickly.**

**Mirror-owl38: Ok when I asked you to critique the story, I honestly had no idea you had already been reading it. Heh…Irony…. Right? That's irony? ANYWAY! Muahahaha! After fangirling and suffering at the hands of so many authors, I can now exact my revenge on someone else! …sorry. And thanks so much!**

Chapter 8: Se Tu M'ami

(Edmund)

I walked with Lydia down the long line of stalls. This was one of the highest class horse breeders in the kingdom and the only one the royal family would purchase from. Before long Lydia couldn't contain her excitement and released my hand to go pet a particular horse that caught her eye. I couldn't stop a small chuckle at her exuberance. I decided to go help her before she did something like release the horse and let it run away.

"Who do we have here, Lydie?"

"Her name's Molly!" She exclaimed, jumping as she tried to reach the horse's nose through the metal bars.

"But Lydia the card says her name's Butternut. I thought you were an expert at reading by now!" I laughed. I picked her up so she could reach better.

"Well I AM! But Butternut is a dumb name so I'm calling her Molly." She stated matter-of-factly. I tickled her in response, causing her to burst into giggles.

Soon a strong yet aged man came walking over to us. "How can I help my favorite customers?"

"Well Sal, it looks like Lydia has found someone she likes."

"Oh has she?" he grinned, turning towards her. "Would she like to go have a ride, then?"

She nodded happily and took his hand as he began to bring Molly out to a field in the back. We knew Sal for as long as we could remember. He was like an uncle to us. He was well built from years of hard work and had black hair peppered with gray.

I continued to wonder around the stables absentmindedly, thinking mostly of Anna. But something caught my attention from the corner of my eye. It was a gray and white patched mare; she was beautiful. When I fed her a carrot from a bucket hanging on the wall, she nuzzled my hand with her nose and whinnied gently. I smiled broadly as a thought entered my head: _Anna would love her_. But then I reasoned with myself. _People would suspect things if I bought her a horse. No one knows, or no one SHOULD know about the dresses, but a horse?_ "It's a shame," I spoke aloud to the horse, "you would have really loved her." _But maybe the horse wouldn't 'technically' be hers! She would just be one she could use when she wanted. And Lydia can't ride by herself, either! So she has to have a horse so she can ride with her!_ It was decided. Anna was getting a horse.

"I thought you were one to ride stallions, not mares."

I looked over to see Sal and Lydia walking towards me.

"Well Sal, it looks like you have one more sale. I would like to purchase this one as well."

"But you said you weren't getting a horse!" chimed in Lydia.

"It's not for me, Lydia. Wouldn't you like to be able to go riding with Anna?"

"Oh that's so romantic of you, Edmund! She'll _LOVE _you for sure, now!" She giggled, running off. I blushed scarlet instantaneously.

Sal looked at me critically with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, I'm not one to judge," he shrugged.

I stumbled over words as I tried to 'set him straight.'

"While I know that children love to say things like that that are generally false, I still will not spread gossip."

"Thank you, Sal. The last thing I'd want is for rumors to be spread." I said with relief.

"But she's right, you know," he said with a grin, "it's very romantic."

* * *

(Annabelle)

With one last hug, I ushered Florienna out of the nursery. Somehow, just being shown the dresses made me feel beautiful; I felt airy and wonderful. After checking to make sure no one would hear, I did something I haven't done in years: I sang.

"Se tu m'ami, se sospiri

Sol per me, gentil pastor,

Ho dolor de' tuoi martiri,

Ho diletto del tuo amor,

Ma se pensi che soletto

Io ti debba riamar,

Pastorello, sei soggetto

Facilmente a t'ingannar."

It was one of the few songs I knew by heart. My mother would sing it when she cleaned and eventually I learned it. The meaning and the language were unknown to me, but the action of releasing the melody made me lighthearted and gleeful. I spun about the room and twirled, raising my hands above my head.

"Bella rosa porporina

Oggi Silvia sceglierà,

Con la scusa della spina

Doman poi la sprezzerà.

Ma degli uomini il consiglio

Io per me non seguirò.

Non perché mi piace il giglio

Gli altri fiori sprezzerò."

I slowed my dancing and started to giggle at my child-like behavior. It was then that I noticed from the corner of my eye that the door was open with a figure standing inside.

"I didn't know you knew Italian."

* * *

(Edmund)

After giving the two horses to the stable boys, I walked quickly to the nursery to see if Anna was still there. I grinned like a fool anticipating her reaction to the gift.

However, when I approached the door, I heard sweet singing from inside. Curious, I cracked open the door to see Anna dancing and singing beautifully. Her hair was waving behind her like flames and a sweet Italian aria floated from her lips. _God, she's stunning. _I could have stayed there for hours just watching and listening, but feeling guilty, I decided to reveal myself to her.

I silently opened the door fully and watched as she calmed her song and dance.

"I didn't know you knew Italian," I commented to make my presence known.

She froze and slowly turned towards me. "How much did you see?"

"It's what I heard that matters," I grinned. "Your voice is incredible!"

She laughed with defeat, "So you saw it all?"

"Every bit."

With that response in mind, she groaned loudly and covered her face with her hands. Collapsing onto the couch, she then peeked through her fingers at me and began to laugh unabashedly. Her laughter grew in volume and soon mine joined hers. We couldn't contain ourselves and continued like that for who knows how long.

Suddenly remembering why I came to see her in the first place, I sobered and joined her on the couch eagerly. "I almost forgot, I have a surprise for you!"

"I believe you've already given me a surprise today! How many more am I to expect?" she cried.

"Just this one more! I think… anyway you'll love it! Come with me."

I grabbed her hand and hurried her to the stables. Once there, I placed my hands over her eyes and led her forward until we reached the correct stall. I removed my hands, and an expression of pure wonder diffused across her face.

"Oh, Edmund! She's breathtaking!"

"Yes, she is," I murmured, looking at her and not at the horse.

She finally turned to me and then looked with a slightly worried expression. "Wait, you were implying that she is for me, right? Because if that's not the case, then this is really embarrassing…"

I laughed aloud and replied, "Yes she's for you! You didn't really think I was just showing you the horse for fun, did you?"

"Oh, I just wanted to be sure," she cried, running into my arms, wrapping her own around my neck. "Thank you so much," she breathed.

"You're very welcome," I whispered into her hair.

Then, still in my arms, she looked me in the eye. "Why did you do this for me?"

"Well the 'official' answer is that Lydia will need someone to ride with. The real answer to your question is that I saw the mare and thought you would love her."

"And you were very correct in your thinking," Anna smiled, returning her attention to the horse. She went to stroke the animal's nose and ran her hand down its neck affectionately. "What's her name?"

"That would be up to you."

"Hmmm, I'll think about it. You only get one name."

"Well then, my lady," I said with a deep bow, extending my hand to her, "would you do me the honor of accompanying me on a ride?"

She took my hand with a curtsey and a smile, saying "If would be an honor, my lord."

**AN: So I know there's a couple lurkers who like to read but won't tell me what they think… tsk tsk… I'm very disappointed in you…**

**SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**AND HEY! New contest-like thing: Comment with what you want the horse to be named and I may pick it :) Winner gets credit!**

**Oh and one more thing: I do not own the song but it is called Se Tu M'ami and is an Italian aria :) I sang it for a vocal recital once and liked it so I put it in.**


	9. No! So sorry!

Lovely Readers,

AHH! I'm so sorry everyone but I just realized that I will be losing my computer for a while since my school is taking them to be re-imaged! You have no idea how much this pains me... I need my baby :( I thought I would be able to update quickly now that school is over but I guess not. Again I'm so sorry! This may or may not be about two weeks :/

~SmellofRoses

P.S. Sorry I hate it when authors post a "new chapter" which only consists of an author's note... but I felt like it had to be done.

P.P.S. I'm sure I'm feeling more pain than you are... like I have no idea what I'm going to do without my computer...


	10. 9: Preparing and Discovering

_**AN: I'M BACK! WOOO HOOO! Sorry I was getting really lazy about writing again and was getting all distracted… stupid ADD… Anyway I'm kind of jumping a good amount of time for the sake of getting to the actual good stuff with some plot content. Sorry if it's a little awkward… But don't worry! Fluff will continue and you will appreciate this jump later! Also there was a crap ton of responding to do so find yours if you reviewed and then you can skip the other notes :)**_

* * *

**Since there was a lot of you over my break who favorite-d and followed this story I'm just going to give one big thank you to you all! SO YAH! Thanks!**

_**XvideogamegirlX**_**: You bet! I originally wrote this for Ella Enchanted but I didn't think I would be able to do justice to Gail Carson Levine's world. So, I decided to go over it again and convert it into becoming just a regular fairy tail :) And I'm glad you like the story!**

_**purpleartist19: **_**It makes me so happy to hear you say—or write, I guess—that you like it so much! It means a lot! ….and hmmmm….. interesting names…. I wonder if they will make an appearance… ;)**

_**mirror-owl38**_**: THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH! And I am so jealous that you know Italian!****I love singing it but I never have any idea what I'm saying! But anyway I love you to pieces :) sorry for the wait HOMO SAPIEN!**

**: You know… Narnia wasn't the connection I was originally going for….BUT I LOVE THOSE BOOKS SO MUCH! ….man I need to get more creative with my names….. haha thanks for reviewing!**

_**Mumunga: **_** THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! That means so much to me!**

_**Caroline Lily-ann Youla: **_**I'm glad you love Peter! He was the character meant for feels :) and you know I subconciously made Edmund and Lydia very similar, you're right! Haha I've always loved the protective and very close brother sister relationship between Darcy and Georgiana so I guess that managed to translate into my writing. Huh.. interesting :)**

_**Arista Everett June:**_** Thanks for the encouragement! It was a difficult time :(**

_**Savethemadscientist:**_** yah seriously though I have no idea what I would do without my computer if I lost it indefinitely…**

_**Guest: **_**haha unfortunately you are correct :( it just wouldn't be a good story without some sort of difficulties. Unless… imagine that… I story with absolutely no difficulties! Just romance and fluff! …That may be something I would do :D Anyway I'm glad you like the story whoever you are!**

_**Arielle Saire:**_** Yah! It seems like everyone knows the song from the reviews I'm getting! Haha! But anyway thanks so much for the awesome review! I love feedback :)**

_**loiskim39: **_**I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!**

_**McKenzie Vallir: **_** I'm really happy that my characters are coming off so relatable to the readers! So thanks for saying that! And even though it may make people sad, I was hoping that the sibling relationships would come off well, so I'm glad to hear you say you can relate to that! But I'm sorry I had to break your heart :( AND OH MY SWEET MOTHER OF JANE AUSTEN I LOVE MR DARCY WITH ALL MY SOUL! You see this is the great thing about fanfiction: we can bond over these things! And thank you so much for everything you said! I kind of started writing on a whim so when I get reviews like yours it means the world! SO THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU!**

_**SeaweedBrain'sWiseGurl393**_**: Haha thank you for understanding! It was a tough time…**

* * *

_**AN: Man that was a lot of responding…..**_

Chapter 9: Preparing and Discovering

(Sorry… crappy title)

(Annabelle)

When I saw that horse, all I thought about was how amazing it was to be cared about. Edmund went out of his way to do something that would make me happy. Sure, he covered it up by saying that he purchased the stunning creature for the purpose of me riding with Lydia, but I had known him long enough to be able to tell that that was only partially true. Even if he will never love me the way that I love him—which could possibly be the case—I could at least know that he loved me in friendship. It would be far from okay with me if he fell in love with another girl, but there would always be some small comfort in knowing that I had a place in his heart. I knew that I would remember that place that I possessed every time I looked at the mare.

I named her Bella for her beauty, and we rode every day alongside Lydia and Molly. When he could, Edmund would join us, and we would spend whole afternoons together, sometimes stopping in a meadow for a picnic lunch we had packed. I cherished every moment we shared desperately, relishing in the small family that had formed. After accidentally hearing me sing, Edmund would not relent in his constant requests for a second performance from me and-being shy in my talents-I declined every time, gaining at least some delight in the way he pleaded with me.

Overall, though, the days before the ball passed extremely pleasantly. The dressmaker came twice to fit the dresses, and every time she came, I became more and more entranced by the beauty of her work. Edmund—being Edmund—of course wanted to see how they were coming along. However, Florienna was absolutely rigid in saying that he had to wait until my official entrance at the ball. I giggled as she scolded him as a grandmother would scold her grandchild. She was certainly someone special.

As far as my brother was going, he remained stable in his condition. The godmothers were working tirelessly to treat Peter, but the funds for the orphanage weren't ideal and the plague seemed to be a strong one. In his letters, Peter tried to sound brave and optimistic, but I could read the pain and misery between the lines. A constant worry remained in the back of my mind for him and a constant ache remained in my heart from our impossibly long separation.

Edmund was of course always caring on the matter and often held me when the sobs would break through. In little ways such as that, I continually saw new sides to his gentleness and care. My love and awareness of that love continued to grow at a steady rate, and I knew that no man would ever begin to compare to my prince. He had taken my heart without realizing it and I would never be able to get it back.

* * *

The day of the ball would have appeared to be perfectly average to anyone not attending. The weather was fine and the time of year was less than extraordinary. However, today was the day when all causes of anxiety would reveal themselves, most likely accompanied with a great deal of stress. Every feeling that I possessed towards Edmund would have to be addressed in one way or another _tonight_.

The optimistic side of me thought that maybe he would confess his love to me. Maybe, he would propose, saying that our differences in status meant nothing to him. Edmund would stand before the crowd of swooning girls and announce that he loved me, Annabelle of Pria, above anything or anyone else. I would relish in the stares of jealousy as he would sweep me off my feet!

But, the other side of me proposed the idea that he could find someone else. I knew that Edmund was not the sort to find a girl and fall in love with her in three nights, but maybe he wouldn't choose for love. After all, he does have a duty to improve the kingdom. Perhaps, he would find a girl whom he would think is respectable and noble, and choose to marry her for the connections and peace the union would bring. I knew that he loved his country with a passion, so it wouldn't be that much of a stretch to believe that he would sacrifice his own happiness in love for its betterment.

So, after much thought, many sleepless nights, and many tears, I decided to mentally prepare for the worst. If I was wrong, then I could rejoice in it and be happier than I expected. However, with all of my emotions carefully stored in the back of my head, I decided that above all else I would enjoy my first ball.

As the nanny—and one who technically shouldn't be going to the ball at all—my duty was to Lydia first, and then to my appearance. With excitement, I prepared the little princess for an early bedtime.

"You're singing the song too fast!" complained Lydia. In an effort to speed up the process, I had begun to sing her bedtime song at an unconsciously fast rate.

"I'm sorry, Lydie! I guess I'm just a little excited to prepare for the ball."

"That's okay," she pardoned, "You should start getting ready. I can go to sleep without a song."

"Are you sure?" I asked, hesitantly. "A few more minutes won't make a difference."

"I'm sure! You don't want to be late to knock Edmund off his feet!" she giggled.

"Lydia!"

She sat up a quickly kissed me on the cheek sweetly. "Go get ready. You are going to be the prettiest girl in the whole world!"

"Thanks, Lydia," I whispered pulling her into a hug with a peck to the top of her head. I stood up softly and tucked in her blankets again, making sure she was snug. "Sweet dreams," I added. With one last glance at her curled-up form, I quietly slipped out the door.

As swiftly as I could, I made my way to my own rooms to begin the arduous process of primping. As was planned, Florienna was already waiting for me so she could act as my lady's maid.

"Alright, Love, let's get started! I promise that I will go as quickly as I can, but perfection takes time. So, you must grin and bear it and I promise, the finished picture will be well worth it," she smiled at me.

I gave a quick nod of thanks, and she was off to work.

First she led me to a steaming bath, brimming with bubbles and smells that sent my senses on a ride. She helped me bathe, and massaged sweet smelling oils into my hair to clean and scent it. When I rose from the tub and into a silky robe, I felt as if an entire skin of grime had been removed.

She then moved me to the small vanity I used regularly. There I sat, while she moisturized my face and painted on a light makeup. Artfully, she blended shades of pink onto my eyelids and brushed on a shimmering paste to my lips. When I looked into the mirror I smiled in delight. My skin was glowing and dewy and my eyes popped, but I still looked like me. She then moved to my hair, placing curlers that had been warming in the hearth into my still damp locks. In what seemed like seconds, my hair was dried and tumbling from their stays. I thought the speed of the drying odd, but I let it go. She then twisted and pinned it into a complicated up-do that cascaded down my back. To finish the look, she placed pink rosettes throughout my hair and placed a simple silver tiara onto my head.

With a final smile, she turned me in my chair towards the mirror. My breath hitched at what I saw.

"It looks beautiful," I breathed.

"_You _look beautiful," she said, squeezing my shoulders gently.

I suddenly turned around and threw myself into her arms. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" I gasped, attempting to hold back the tears that would surely ruin my makeup.

She pulled away with budding tears evident in her eyes. "Oh, I don't want to mess up your hair, Love!" She then placed a hand on my cheek and looked fondly into my eyes, saying "I always knew you would be special."

_What on Earth is she talking about? _ I wondered.

"We need to get that dress on you quickly, or else there won't be enough time in the ball for it to be properly admired!" she exclaimed before I had the chance to voice my confusion.

She glided out of the room and returned quickly with the first dress. Chills went down my spine as I saw the finished gown and realized that I would be going to the ball in less than a half hour. _Edmund will see me in a half hour._

I removed my robe and stepped into the massive work of art, and let Florienna fasten the buttons in the back. But what was odd, was the weight of the dress. The odd part was that there was hardly any weight at all!

"Okay what is going on?" I blurted with exasperation. "Something is off! My hair took absolutely no time to dry, the dress is practically weightless… oh! and the sketches of the dresses had color when you only had a charcoal pencil! You aren't telling me something!"

Instead of being defensive as I would imagine anyone would be after being attacked like that, she smiled radiantly with tears once again in her eyes. She stepped forward and took my hands.

"I was going to tell you after all three nights, but I suppose now would be most appropriate. Sweety, I am a fairy godmother."

"Oh my goodness, how did I not think of that?!" I exclaimed with some embarrassment, after all, I have lived with several since I was born.

"No, no, I don't think you understand, Love! I'm _your_ fairy godmother."

That stopped me dead in my tracks. Every fairy godmother in the world had a godchild, but it was rare that they would ever find them. They wouldn't even know their child's name or where they lived, but they would immediately know when they found them. For Florienna to have found me was a miracle to say the least.

I looked over at her to see tears dripping down her weathered face. No longer caring, I ran into her arms and held her tightly.

"You are more beautiful and kind than I would have ever imagined," she whispered, "and it is time for you to find your happy ending."

I pulled away reluctantly and allowed her to retrieve the finishing touches to my ensemble. She placed large, pink, rose earrings on me, leaving my throat bare and simple. She then slipped on the traditional white gloves and helped me into my shoes. Looking at me one last time, she kissed me on the cheek and smiled with warmth.

"You are ready."

_**AN: Thoughts anyone? I originally was going to say that Florienna wasn't her official fairy godmother, but on the spur of the moment I decided that I would create a deeper bond there. Oh! and if you forgot the pic link for the dress is on my wall :)**_

_**You know the drill! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

* * *

****This is next part is me just blabbing about unimportant things so go ahead and skip if you want****

**1- For all you people who like Pride and Prejudice: look up the Jane Austen Handbook! I recently got it and it is AMAZING! It teaches you proper life skills for living in the Regency time period and it is so flippin interesting!**

**2- I just had a really good steak! Oh my goodness it was like $45 but it was so good! UGH! And it had a roasted garlic butter on top too! Mmm…. It was so good…. Thank you, Mom, for picking that place for your birthday! -that was really random but I felt like sharing**

**3- OK so I'm really excited because I performing in Grease! Anyone like that musical? The lyrics are kinda stupid but it is so incredibly fun to be in! –- again random sharing**


	11. 10 The First Night: If You Love Me

_**AN: I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! Real life seemed to take over and as much as I love you guys, real life comes first. Anyway I hope this longer chapter will make up for the time you've waited. I found this really hard to write but I'm hoping that all of the ball activity will live up to your expectations :) I apologize if the frequent POV jumping is confusing; I just wanted to get a lot of reactions from them both at different points. Also, a reminder: italics means that that is what the person is thinking in their head. It will occasionally pop up places so I just wanted to remind you. OOO! And another reminder: a picture of the dress is on my profile wall, if you would like to see it again :) There are also some videos of balls and waltzes to get you in the mood for the next few chapters!**_

_**Oh and I wrote this in a kimono style robe from Japan, with an elven style tiara, with Tchaikovsky (the guy who composed the music for the Nutcracker, Swan Lake, and Sleeping Beauty ballets) playing in the background. THAT'S writing in style! Tee hee sometimes I think I'm a princess stuck in the real world :)**_

* * *

**athena-gia-ma'at****: Yes I am hoping to update regularly now but we'll see HOW regularly it happens… unfortunately real life is pretty hectic right now :/ but thanks for the review!**

**SeaWeedBrain'sWiseGurl393: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for the review! I'll try to update soon :)**

**Jackie1565: In Grease I am in the general ensemble, I'm a beauty school drop-out dancer/angel… person….thing…, and I am a general featured dancer. I'm no one special but it is so much fun it's ridiculous! :D Anyway thank you for the review! I hope the ball lives up to your expectations :)**

**Mirror-owl38: So yah it'll happen along those lines… I guess… haha! And YES CHEETOS ARE AMAZING! Thank you so much for the review! I spent a good 5 minutes laughing after I read it :)**

**Purpleartist19: haha I'm glad you like the name choice :) thanks for the review!**

**Loiskim39: haha I'm sorry I made you crave late night steak… that's a hard thing to deal with… but thanks for the review! :)**

* * *

Chapter 10: The First Night

(Edmund)

I didn't know how much more I could take. Some of the ladies were tolerable and didn't bother me too much, but some were driving me up a wall. I had to receive each and every one of them, taking their hand and kissing it honorably. Unfortunately that meant I was subjected to countless attempts of flattery and flirting. A few ladies decided that perhaps removing their gloves for the kiss would properly attract me, however it only managed to attract my distaste as it was a blatant—although minimal—breach of propriety.

Since it had been over an hour already, I looked up the grand marble staircase hoping to see an end to the hopelessly long line of over-done and showy dresses. However, much to my dismay, the receiving line had no visible end, and I had yet to see Anna amongst any of the young ladies. _Where is she? _Disappointed, I turned back to the next approaching maiden.

The young woman had light, curly blond hair that was pulled up to the nape of her neck. Her sharp and intelligent features drew me into her large and dark eyes. "Lady Ellen," she said, offering me her fully gloved hand.

I bowed over it and kissed her knuckles as I had every other lady in attendance. It would be a lie to call her less than beautiful, but I was waiting for my Annabelle and nothing could compare to her smile and shining eyes. _Where is she anyway?_

* * *

(Annabelle)

I had practically begged Florienna to accompany me to the ballroom, at least to keep me from fleeing. A sudden wave of nervousness made it hard for me to breathe, let alone think about making a proper entrance at the ball. She of course agreed and led me with a steady arm down the numerous corridors of the palace, until we made it to the grand oak doors.

"I don't think I can do this!" I said suddenly, turning to my godmother.

"Of course you can, Dear!" she assured in a hushed tone, grasping my hands. "Look all you need to worry about tonight is having fun! No matter what happens, every young woman deserves to have a wonderful first ball. NOW GO!" she urged pushing me gently in the direction of the music.

I turned around to mouth one last thank you, took a deep breath, and stepped through the doors. I felt my jaw drop in a most unladylike fashion as I took in my surroundings. The normally simple and elegant room was festooned with pale blue flowers and glowing golden candles. The chandeliers seemed to sparkle brighter and the floor shined from the hard polishing of the palace staff. Light dripped from every surface; I felt like I was in a dream.

Suddenly realizing the flow of girls towards the grand staircase, I joined in and dared to look below. There, greeting the stream of girls, was my prince, looking every bit as handsome as ever.

* * *

(Edmund)

A flash of red caught my eye and I allowed myself to glance up.

That's when I saw her.

_My Anna: as beautiful as a rose. _And she absolutely appeared to be one. Her pink dress hung about her as though the folds and ripples were petals and her fiery hair cascaded down her shoulder and back in beautiful bouncing curls with flowers placed throughout it. But what was most breathtaking was her exquisite face: her cheeks held a pale flush and her complexion appeared to radiate light. Her beautiful blue eyes shone with excitement while she bit her plump bottom lip in what looked to be nervousness. Nothing about her was haughty, like some of the other women, and her dress and jewelry brought out HER beauty, as opposed to showcasing wealth or status.

Her gaze finally drifted to my own, causing me to grin broader than I had in a long time. She smiled in return with a subtle, teasing wink. I suppressed my laughter as I rushed—rather rudely, I'll admit—through the ladies before her.

Finally, she took her last step down and came to face me. She curtseyed with a sly smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Edmund. My name is Miss Annabelle of Pria."

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Annabelle," I said sweeping into a low bow and kissing her hand theatrically, "I can assure you, it is."

I could see her struggling to contain her giggles as she replied, "Then I look forward to our next meeting."

With that, she was escorted by a footman to the main area of the ballroom. I followed her beautiful form as long as I was able to without seeming to be too obvious.

* * *

(Annabelle)

I stood amongst the other eager ladies making polite conversation, as we all waited for the king and queen to open the dancing. I happened to hear a couple of particularly gaudily dressed women chattering incessantly behind me.

"Now, all I have to do is bewitch the prince and I will get all of this!" one exclaimed.

"But don't you think that will be hard? I mean there are hundreds of gorgeous girls here to begin with!"

"Grace, all men are the same and want the same things. Prince What's-his-name will be no different, and as soon as I get him, I'll get all of the riches and glory."

My face reddened with anger at her derogatory assessment.

"Now THAT would make your sister jealous, for sure!" replied her friend with a giggle.

Finally I could take it no longer, and turned to face them.

"Hello, ladies! I'm afraid I haven't introduced myself yet! My name is Miss Annabelle of Pria," I started sweetly. "Now before we go on just let me say: don't you _ever_ talk about Prince Edmund like that again. Yes, he will eventually be the king, but he is also sweet and kind and funny and he doesn't deserve to be treated like obstacle to overcome so that you can get the kingdom." I finished with an angry curtsy.

I stomped off in a slightly unladylike way and made for the punch to soothe my nerves. I sipped the cool beverage and let it relax me. _Remember Anna, there will be plenty of those girls here tonight, and Edmund won't fall for any of their tricks._

The slowly lilting music started to pick up in volume and the orchestra's players grew in number. I looked up as applause noted the arrival of the King and Queen onto the floor. They danced gracefully and looked every bit as regal as their positions would expect. I closed my eyes and listened to the waltz ebb and flow around me. I was brought back from my reverie by a polite, masculine cough.

In front of me stood Edmund in a deep bow, hand extended, expectant eyes waiting, with his wonderful boyish grin stretched between his dimples. "May I have this dance?"

* * *

(Edmund)

Anna's eyes went wide as she looked around at the many others still staring at us. Her cheeks and nose flushed brightly as she stumbled over her words, "I uh… um I… well…p-p-pardon?"

"Well, my Lady, it seems as though I need to open this dance with the King and Queen, and I would be honored if you would join me for it," I said with a reassuring smile.

With one last look around at the staring eyes, she took my hand and allowed me to lead her onto the dance floor. Even through the silk of the glove, I could feel her warmth and a tingle went up my arm. I pulled her into the proper hold and our feet began to move. She continued to blush profusely and kept glancing at the others standing on the outskirts of the floor.

"What? Are you embarrassed of me?" I teased lightly.

"No it's just… everyone's watching…" she responded meekly.

"What's wrong with that?"

"I just feel like they can tell I don't belong here. It's like they're trying to find every fault in me that they can."

"Well I don't think they'll have any luck finding a fault in you. You are stunning. TONIGHT! You are stunning tonight." _Well that was close!_

"Really?" she asked weakly.

"Look," I whispered, "just imagine we're back at the vineyard. I seem to remember you saying that you were the best dancer in your village, although I've never found proof of that being true…"

I then saw that familiar glint return to her bright eyes.

"Challenge accepted, your highness."

* * *

(Annabelle)

His hand on the small of my back radiated a warm, comforting heat, and my delicate hand seemed to fit perfectly into his much sturdier one. Through my glove, I could feel the muscles of his shoulder and I was once again reminded how strong he was. His smile was radiant as he looked down at me from his tall height. The crystals in the chandelier seemed to laugh and sing with my soaring heart and I forgot every staring eye in the room. I would have swooned if I were that sort of girl. I caught a familiar gleam in his eye and allowed him to spin me gracefully out and pull me back in. My skirt flew elegantly around me in response and I had the rare feeling of utter beauty.

With a slight cue from the orchestra, other couples began to fall into the dance around us. However, all too quickly, the music came to its end, and Edmund and I had to release ourselves from the embrace of our hold. I fell into a deep curtsey, as was proper, and allowed Edmund to lead me from the floor.

The night began to pass quickly as Edmund and I spent the majority of our time together. We danced often, but would also frequently refresh ourselves and enjoy time spent on the open balconies directly to the side of the ballroom. However, I felt an increasing amount of guilt over the time spent with him. Other young ladies stared longingly, hoping that the prince they had come to see would venture to dance with someone else among them.

"Edmund," I said, as he returned from the refreshment table with some small cakes on a plate, "you should dance with some of the other young ladies here. You wouldn't want people to think that you are a rude host."

"I wouldn't?" he asked immaturely.

"No, you wouldn't. In fact, I demand that you dance at least four dances with other women before you may dance with me again. You can see me briefly in between—if my absence is so unbearable—, but they must be four consecutive songs with ladies other than myself."

"Alright," he accepted dejectedly, "but I don't have to like it!"

"You're right, you don't have to like it! BUT you have to ACT like you like it. Now GO!," I said laughingly with a final shove. "You don't want to miss this next dance which sounds like it will begin soon!"

I watched him walk away, laughing at the way I could so easily manipulate him.

* * *

(Edmund)

Compared to the wonderful time I had with Anna, the dances with the other ladies were torture; I felt as though they couldn't go any slower. I danced once with Lady Ellen and—at the urging of Anna—I danced the other three with young women who appeared to have not been asked to dance by any gentlemen tonight. I had to admit, their smiles of pure joy made me feel like I had done something good; they probably would have normally gone home upset at not dancing at all, but now they would rejoice in the fact that they were one of the few of whom I had chosen to dance with. _Of course Anna would be the one to think of that,_ I thought with a smile.

She had also danced with others, and I'll admit, I did feel as small tinge of jealousy. As usual, she was everything lovely and amiable, however for once I wish she wasn't. As unreasonable as it sounds, I wanted to be the only one to receive her smiles.

Now determined that no one else should claim her hand besides me, I made my way over to where I had seen her disappear. However, as I got closer to a pillar in the back of the room, I could hear voices whispering behind it.

"I'm telling you, Maria, there is nothing going on between us!"

It was Anna.

"Oh come on! I saw the way you two were always together tonight! Besides, you are always around each other anyway, even on an everyday basis. You are getting way to close to him."

"Look," she sighed, "even if he is close to me, I feel nothing for him but respect as an employer. If I make him happy, I keep my job. If he likes me, I keep my job. If he wants me around, I keep my job. I act like this for the sake of a good job that I would never be able to replace. That's it. End of story. Now you can stop those fairy tale ideas of yours and just leave me _alone_."

"I don't believe a word of what you're saying."

"Have you ever caught me lying before?"

"Well… no…"

"I'm a good actress, Maria, that's why. Now let's please end this whole discussion.

That was it. That was the dagger to my heart. She had said it in all seriousness, and I couldn't help but believe every word of what she was saying. Quickly, before she could know I was there, I sped away and headed straight out of the ballroom and to the vineyards.

* * *

(Annabelle)

I heard loud footsteps walking from me and looked away from Maria to see the retreating, and angry, form of Edmund. _He heard! _All I could think of was how much I needed to talk to him, to straighten it out. _He must hate me right now! _So I immediately hurried to vineyards, where I knew he would go.

A maid I knew, Maria, had recognized me as she brought new food to the refreshment table. I had allowed her to pull me away, as I was avoiding the odd stares of Sir William, Edmund's tutor. She immediately took the opportunity to demand to know what was going on. Maria was a huge gossip among the staff, so I knew that she mustn't discover anything no matter what. After a while of dodging her interrogations, I became so fed up that I began outright lying. I would have said anything to get her off of my back. _Now look what that did for you, genius._

Ignoring the huffs of distaste at my rushing, I hurried on my way until I reached our clearing. He was already there, pacing with a fury I had never before seen in him.

"Edmund—"

"Is that really all I am to you? An obstacle for you to overcome so that you can get a paycheck?"

"No! Edmund please—" I begged, tears beginning to streak down my cheeks.

"You're right, though, you really are a good actress! I never suspected a thing! But let me just say that it's a good thing I found out now," he laughed with sarcastic rage, pacing around the clearing, and refusing eye contact.

"Please, stop I—"

He interrupted me again, flinging accusations that ripped my heart to pieces. Every word that he said felt like daggers. I tried to stop him, to explain what happened, but every time I tried, either he would interrupt again or I would be too weak from crying to say what I wanted to.

Finally, I could take it no longer, and did the only thing I could think to do to stop him. I sang.

"Se tu m'ami, se sospiri

Sol per me, gentil pastor,

Ho dolor de' tuoi martiri,

Ho diletto del tuo amor," I sang, shaking with sobs. It hardly sounded like beautiful melody my mother would sing.

But, he stopped and just stared at me with tear brimmed eyes, shocked. I couldn't let this opportunity slip.

"Edmund," I began slowly, "do you honestly think that everything that has ever happened between us was a lie?"

He remained silent.

"Do you think that I lied about Peter? Do you think that those nights I cried on your shoulder were lies? Do you honestly think that I came here _every single night_ because I wanted to secure my job as Lydia's nanny? I am so incredibly sorry that you heard everything I said, but it wasn't true. I was just trying to get her to leave me alone and the only way I thought I could do that was to get rid of any rumors she might have been under the impression of. But the fact of the matter is," I continued, stepping gingerly towards him until we were only an arm's length away, "you are the best friend I have ever known. Besides my brother, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. None of that could have ever been an act. So please—"

This time I was interrupted by his strong embrace. He held me tightly and whispered into my hair, "For the record, you're my best friend too."

I closed my eyes and buried my face into his chest.

"Anna, I am so sorry I doubted you. I should have known… I just let my feelings get the better of me and I assumed the worst."

"But I should have never said those things to begin with… can you forgive me?" I asked, pulling away to look him in the eye.

* * *

(Edmund)

"Se tu m'ami, Annabelle." _If you love me, Annabelle._

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Nothing," I whispered, pulling her back in and resting my cheek on the top of her head, "it means nothing at all."

* * *

_**AN: Holy crap that was longer than I thought it would be! Haha and the fight ended up a lot bigger than it originally was going to be… I guess I just got excited :) Anyway sorry this took so long but I hope the wait was worth it! Please please please review! And don't be afraid to make a friendly suggestion. They seriously make it so much more fun for me to write and update quickly. I love knowing if I'm still keeping you guys interested. So please review! Oh and I'm still accepting cover pics so send me plenty of those too!**_

_**I love you all so much! **_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Bennet Reilly**_

_**P.S. thoughts on the legit-name pen name?**_


End file.
